Il était une fois
by Cass Shelly
Summary: CINEMA BIZARRE. Quelque chose le ronge et le pourrit de l'intérieur. Toujours le même cauchemar. Et personne n'écoute.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître les anciens membres de Cinema Bizarre, ni de raconter leur vie. Et bien évidemment, je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ Tim/Dirk.

_**Ndla:** L'idée de base vient d'un ancien devoir de français, le reste de mon imagination tordue. ( Cette T.S a été écrite en avril 2009 )_

* * *

Depuis la première fois, les dessins représentent toujours le même visage. Obéissant à une main habile, le fusain trace des traits fins, un nez droit, une chevelure aux boucles pâles, des yeux clos.

Et une bouche pleine aux lèvres cousues.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Dirk? »

Reposant le croquis sur la table basse devant lui, ce dernier lève le regard sur son patient qui, accoudé à l'encadrement de l'unique fenêtre de la salle, lui tourne volontairement le dos. Sans vraiment y penser, le brun détaille ce qu'il sait être un corps svelte mais néanmoins musclé sous le tissu pastel de son uniforme.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, répond-t-il non sans douceur. Pour mes études, j'ai besoin de faire un stage ici avec tout ce que ça comporte.

- Non tu ne comprends pas. »

Le jeune homme fait brutalement volte-face, secouant lentement sa jolie tête.

« Tu n'écoutes pas.

- Si Tim, assure son aîné. Je t'écoute.

- Non. »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds coupés au niveau des épaules, l'adolescent se mord distraitement la lèvre inferieure.

« Depuis deux semaines que tu viens, reprend-t-il dans un souffle. Tu n'écoutes que des phrases creuses. »

Puis il se laisse glisser le long du mur blanc et ferme ses beaux yeux bleus un bref instant durant lequel Dirk se perd à contempler de nouveau son dessin, récent de ce matin. Reflet de ses cauchemars les plus sombres.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, calquant mentalement les deux visages et semble comprendre où le blond veut en venir.

« Je t'écoute Tim. »

Un demi-sourire apparait au coin des lèvres de ce dernier quand il rouvre les paupières et répète :

« Pourquoi es-tu là?

- Pour comprendre. »

Son visage d'une beauté troublante se tourne alors vers lui pour croiser son regard. Quelque chose s'est brisé dans celui du plus jeune, étouffant à jamais l'étincelle de vie qui y brûlait.

Son âme d'enfant à laisser la place à un vide rempli de rêves sanglants où plus aucune émotion ne subsiste.

Tim a tout juste dix-sept ans. Et il a déjà tué.

« En es-tu sûr? »

Dirk connaît son dossier. Il sait pourquoi un être aussi jeune a été admis dans cet établissement spécialisé où on le prive à juste titre de sa liberté et l'oblige à suivre un traitement. Et il sait également qu'il a été victime avant d'être bourreau.

« Oui. »

Pourtant quelque chose lui échappe.

« J'ai tranché la gorge de mes parents une nuit d'été, souffle le cadet d'une voix douce.

- Parce qu'ils abusaient de ta sœur et toi?

- Que cherche-tu à comprendre si tu sais déjà l'histoire? Toujours les mêmes phrases creuses. »

Sans l'avoir prémédité, l'aîné se lève pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de l'adolescent meurtri.

« Tu as raison, murmure-t-il quand une tête blonde se pose sur son épaule. Je sais ton histoire parce que j'ai lu ton dossier. »

Tim soupire doucement, devinant la question muette.

« Angie est morte d'une overdose à quatorze ans, reprend-t-il après une éternité. Elle se droguait pour oublier. »

Doucement il se redresse et fait mine de coudre ses lèvres tandis que des sillons transparents coulent sur ses joues pâles.

« Pour ne pas en parler. »

Dirk acquiesce en silence et tend une main pour essuyer ses larmes. Certes il ne comprend pas mais refuse de juger, préférant bloquer ses pensées pour réussir à faire ce pourquoi il est là.

« Je t'écoute. »

Reprenant alors sa position initiale, l'adolescent murmure presque pour lui-même :

« Il était une fois... Toutes les histoires commencent comme ça... Une famille qui n'en était pas une... »


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est l'heure la plus noire de la nuit._

_Enfoui sous les couvertures de son lit, un enfant sert plus fort le petit corps chaud qui tremble contre lui. Une de ses menottes passent lentement sur le dos de l'être qu'il veut rassurer malgré la peur froide qui coule dans ses veines comme de la cire chaude. _

_Peur qui devient terreur quand le léger grincement de la porte de sa chambre qu'on ouvre parvient sans crier gare à ses oreilles._

_Un sanglot étouffé trouble alors le silence de la pièce._

_..._

« Je suis pas loin si tu as besoin. »

L'adolescent sert plus fort leurs doigts enlacés.

« Merci Dirk. »

Le brun tend sa main libre et replace une mèche blonde rebelle derrière son oreille d'un geste tendre.

« Pas de quoi bébé. »

...

_La seringue vide tombe à ses pieds mais la gosse n'y prend pas garde, sentant déjà l'effet du poison en elle. Les picotements familiers glissent sur son échine et la font frissonner de plaisir. _

_Dieu que c'est bon de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose. _

_« Angie? »_

_Perdue dans les brumes de son inconscience artificielle, la gamine ne réagit pas à l'appel de son nom pas plus qu'à cette voix douce... Et inquiète? Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres pleines. Pourquoi s'inquiéter? Tout va bien non? Elle a déjà oublier. _

_Elle ne parlera pas._

_« Merde Angie. »_

_Les yeux mis clos, il lui semble que deux bras la relève. Elle était par terre? Vraiment? Sans prévenir, un rire léger roule dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle se laisse soulever comme la poupée qu'elle est devenue sans le vouloir. _

_Peu importe au final non?_

_..._

Debout devant la pierre tombale, Tim porte à ses lèvres la rose qu'il tient à la main et y dépose un doux baiser sur les pétales d'un rouge profond.

Angie aimait les roses.

Et elle aurait eut dix-sept aujourd'hui.

Un demi sourire aux coin des lèvres, son frère couche tendrement la fleur sur le haut de la stèle froide.

« Bon anniversaire p'tite sœur. »

...

_Du sang chaud gicle de nouveau sur son tee-shirt mais l'adolescent accentue davantage sa poigne, tranchant plus profondément la chair tendre de la gorge offerte. Angie est morte pour ne pas parler. Ses parents viennent de mourir pour l'avoir tuée._

_Deux vies misérables pour les ailes d'un ange mort._

_..._

Un vent léger soulève ses cheveux blonds détachés que Tim a laissé pousser quand il s'accroupit et passe la pulpe de ses doigts sur le nom gravé.

Puis doucement, comme pour lui-même, il lui souffle deux mots qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

...

_Majeur depuis un mois, le blond sort définitivement du centre dans une après-midi enneigée du mois de janvier. Puis comme s'il avait senti sa présence, Tim oriente brusquement son regard vers la droite où un certain brun patiente près de la grille d'entrée._

_Bien que les jambes encore tremblantes d'être de nouveau dehors, le jeune ne réfléchit pas quand il parcourt la courte distance qui les séparent pour finir serré dans une étreinte rassurante._

_..._

Se relevant d'un mouvement félin, Tim envoie un dernier baiser avant de tourner les talons. De toutes ses questions qui reviennent sans cesse dans ses cauchemars, une en particulier lui donne davantage envie de vomir.

Comment de telles choses peuvent-elles exister?


End file.
